The invention relates to a panel heating element, especially for thermal home appliances, with a laminar support element and a electrically conductive heating layer applied laminarly to the support element, in which the heating layer contains glass and is applied in a pasty state, and a process for the production of such a panel heating element.
Panel heating elements of the type under discussion are widely known and especially recently have been the object of extensive development work (cf. German laid-open specifications 35 45 267 and 35 45 442, GDR patent specification 227 853 and 227 954 as well as European laid-open specifications 0 222 162, 0 319 079 and 0 381 792). It is common to all known panel heating elements that they allow only a relatively low surface-specific heating power and only relatively low heating temperatures, moreover they are relatively expensive.